Hari Sial
by IsmiHana
Summary: Cuma sebuah hari yang aneh untuk ketujuh pemuda itu. Tunggu, bukan hanya 'cuma'. OOC, AU. Based on true story, dengan penambahan tentunya.


"Oke." ujar gadis itu, berjalan ke arah teman-temannya yang bermuka pucat, "Jadi, kalian merasa melihatku di tengah jalan, sedang naik sepeda ke sekolah, begitu?"

Dua orang remaja pun mengangguk, pucat pasi. Si gadis yang bernama Momoi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, bingung.

"Yang tadi itu… mungkin satu dari rangkaian keanehan yang kami alami beberapa hari lalu…"

* * *

**HARI SIAL**

**Disclaimer 1: Fujimaki-sensei, tokoh-tokoh Kurobas itu punya Anda, tapi Akashi-nya buat saya, ya? *digunting***

**Disclaimer 2: Asetndut! Vancebik! Lehalay! Dilimut! Wiquyun Cihuy! Kendacool! Jiung! *ditabok satu kelas* Makasih udah ceritain pengalaman aneh kalian ke aku, ya~!s**

**Preview: Cuma sebuah hari yang aneh untuk ketujuh pemuda itu. Tunggu, bukan hanya 'cuma'.**

**Warning! OOC, AU**

**Based on true story, tentu dengan penambahan (gak) penting**

* * *

"Yah, sebenarnya sih hari yang biasa aja-ssu." si rambut pirang, Kise, menggaruk rambutnya pelan, "Kami akan berangkat ke rumah Nijimura-senpai seperti biasa-ssu, untuk belajar bareng-ssu yo. Kita semua tahu di mana rumahnya, karena selalu pergi ke sana untuk belajar tiap Jum'at-ssu."

Semua mengangguk membenarkan. Momoi mengernyit, "Lalu?"

"Jajan." Murasakibara, si rambut ungu, menjawab sambil mengunyah keripik kentangnya, "Sebelum berangkat, kami jajan dulu di kantin seperti biasa. Saat itu, Aka-chin marah-marah karena kami kelamaan jajan."

Momoi manggut-manggut.

"Saat itu aku ngerasa aneh. Soalnya Akashi gak biasa ngomel kayak gitu. Biasanya kan guntingnya yang keluar…" Aomine agak pucat mukanya, "Terus dia berangkat duluan bareng Midorima ke rumah Nijimura-senpai. Murasakibara dan Kise berangkat habis mereka bareng Tetsu, sementara aku dan Kagami berangkat paling akhir."

* * *

**I. CELAKA Rumah Robek Dua**

"Woy, aku duluan ya-ssu!"

"Duluanlah sana, aku pun malas liat kau di sini terus!"

"Hidoi-ssu, Aominecchi!" rengek Kise kesal.

"Kise-kun. Ayo berangkat," ujar Kuroko, membuat pemuda berambut pirang itu bersungut-sungut mengikuti Murasakibara ke sepedanya. Kuroko memakai sepeda sendiri, sementara Kise harus berboncengan di si rambut ungu.

"Kise-chin, cepat naik." ujar Murasakibara malas. Kise duduk di boncengan belakang si rambut ungu sambil menggerutu, sementara Murasakibara mulai menjalankan sepedanya. Kuroko mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

Mereka bersepeda dengan tenang melewati jalan raya yang cukup ramai. Karena bosan, Kise memutuskan untuk mengajak Kuroko bicara.

"Nee, Kurokoc—" Kise yang menoleh ke belakang berhenti bicara. Kuroko sudah tidak lagi berada di belakang mereka.

"Murasakibaracchi, liat Kurokocchi-ssu?"

"Kuro-chin di depan, Kise-chin." Murasakibara berkata kalem sambil terus mengayuh sepedanya. Kise mengernyit, "Tapi aku tidak melihatnya mendului kita-ssu."

"Yah, mungkin kau gak li—"

**BRAK!**

* * *

Momoi bergidik ngeri, "Karena itu, Ki-chan dan Mukkun kembali lagi ke asrama putra?" tanyanya cemas. Kise mengangguk, "Kami ditabrak seorang pengendara sepeda-ssu. Tangan Murasakibaracchi luka, perutku tertindih sepeda-ssu." kenangnya, "Herannya, sepeda yang rusak bukan sepeda kami, tapi sepeda si penabrak-ssu yo. Sepedanya Murasakibaracchi baik-baik saja lho-ssu…"

Momoi melipat tangan, makin penasaran, "Dari situ musibahnya bermula…"

"Ya, sepertinya begitu-ssu. Aku dan Murasakibaracchi ditolongin Kurokocchi yang langsung berbalik ke tempat kami, lalu kami kembali ke asrama-ssu. Sementara itu, Kurokocchi menjemput Kagamicchi dan Aominecchi yang sudah selesai jajan-ssu yo."

Momoi menoleh ke arah Kagami dan Aomine yang seputih kertas, "Selanjutnya kalian, ya?"

* * *

**II. Celaka RUMAH Robek Dua**

"Eh, Bakagami cepat sedikit dong!" teriak Aomine kesal.

"Ini udah cepat kali Aho!" balas Kagami sambil memacu sepedanya sejajar dengan Aomine.

"Dasar rakyat jelata. Lamban." ucap Aomine angkuh.

"Kau bilang apa, teme?!" Kagami berseru emosi.

"Aomine-kun. Kagami-kun. Jangan bertengkar." tiba-tiba Kuroko berada di tengah-tengah mereka, "Sebentar lagi kita sampai di depan jalur terakhir."

Jalan kecil paling ujung yang dimaksud Kuroko nampak, membuat ketiga sahabat bahagia nan (tidak) harmonis itu membelokkan sepeda masing-masing ke sana.

_Sepi_, batin Aomine agak ngeri. Mereka masih terus mengayuh sepeda dalam hening.

"Aomine-kun. Tidak ada."

"Eh? Apanya?"

"Rumahnya Nijimura-senpai tidak ada di sini."

Aomine menoleh sekitar. Bengong-bengong takut.

"Masa kelewatan, sih?" gumam Kagami.

"Gak mungkin," desis Aomine, "Coba pindah ke jalur sebelah."

* * *

Momoi mulai mengerti ke mana arah cerita itu, "Kalian tidak menemukan rumah Nijimura-senpai di mana pun, hn?" tanya si gadis. Kagami mengangguk, "Yang paling menakutkan adalah ketika kami masuk ke jalur ketiga, kami menemukan rumah kosong yang segala-galanya dicat merah. Sepertinya rumah itu… entahlah," ujarnya lemah.

"Lalu? Kalian berhasil menemukan rumahnya nggak?"

"Setelah mutar-mutar beberapa saat, kami kembali ke jalur paling ujung," balas Aomine, "Dan menemukan rumahnya, lengkap dengan sepeda Akashi dan Midorima di depan rumah."

Momoi tercengang, "Fantastis." decak gadis itu kagum, "Mungkin kau tidak menyadari ia ada di sana, bukan?"

"Tahu tidak, kami menemukan rumah persis rumah Nijimura-senpai di jalur itu saat datang—sebelum mutar-mutar." Kagami menyahut, "Tapi rumah itu penuh jemuran di halaman depan! Memangnya Nijimura-senpai menjemur baju di sana?" Momoi menahan tawa, antara mendengar penuturan Kagami dengan menatap muka si pemuda yang pucat pasi.

"Ketika kami pada akhirnya sampai di rumah Nijimura-senpai, Akashi bilang ia mendengar suaraku tertawa," Aomine melanjutkan, dan Momoi tampak tertarik, "Tapi ia tidak menemukan kami lewat di depan rumah."

"Lalu? Apa respon Nijimura-senpai?" tanya si gadis.

"Jelas-jelas ia memarahi kami karena telat. Namun setelah menceritakan alasan keterlambatan, ia langsung memberi kami siraman rohani."

Momoi tampak geli sekali membayangkan kelima anak lelaki itu duduk menunduk sementara Nijimura berdiri dan menceramahi mereka.

"Ceritanya tidak berakhir di situ, kan?"

* * *

**III. Celaka Rumah ROBEK Dua**

"Mana makanannya nih? Belum datang…" gerutu Midorima sebal. Perutnya keroncongan sementara ia sibuk memikirkan strategi melawan permainan shogi Akashi.

"Oi, Midorima. Akashi. Sini bentar!" sebuah suara memanggil mereka. Ternyata Haizaki, si ketua asrama, "Katering gak datang. Katanya ada masalah. Kalian cari lauk buat satu asrama makan, ya!"

Midorima dan Akashi berpandangan.

"Eh, jangan bengong gitu! Nih, aku pinjamin motor!" sahut Haizaki seraya menaruh kunci motor di genggaman Akashi. Kedua anak itu lantas berangkat mencari lauk ke tempat langganan mereka…

* * *

"Tersesat?" Momoi cengok, "Bisa-bisanya Akashi-kun dan Midorima-kun tersesat!"

Kise, Murasakibara, Aomine, dan Kagami mengangguk kompak.

"Terus?" Momoi tampak penasaran.

* * *

"Kurasa jalan yang ini juga salah, Akashi-kun." sahut Midorima. Akashi tampak heran, "Aku tidak mengerti. Shintarou, coba kau tanya arah pada orang di warung itu."

Midorima sebenarnya agak enggan turun dari motor. Namun ia mengikuti perintah Akashi untuk bertanya, "Maaf, permisi, Pak. Bapak tahu jalan menuju Rumah Makan Rakuzan?" tanyanya sopan.

* * *

"Eh? Midorin kena marah?!" si gadis terbengong-bengong mendengar penuturan Kise.

"Iya-ssu. Midorimacchi malah dimarahin sama orang itu-ssu. Jadi mereka pergi cari tempat makan lain-ssu yo." Kise membalas.

"Dan nasib sial berikutnya menanti," sambung Aomine dengan pandangan menerawang.

* * *

"Hei Shintarou, ayo kita pu—" Akashi terkejut melihat jaket Midorima nyangkut di sebuah pagar. "Shintarou, kau bisa melepasnya?"

"Sedang kucoba," sahut Midorima gugup, mencoba melepaskan jaketnya dari situ. _Bukankah hari ini aku bawa lucky item?_ pikirnya sambil menarik benang jaket yang nyangkut.

**BREET.** Jaketnya malah robek.

"Sebentar, aku cari gunting." Akashi mengeluh dalam hati menyadari ia tak membawa gunting kesayangannya. Ia lantas mengetuk pintu sebuah rumah terdekat.

**GREEEKK.**

"Cari siapa?"

"Oh, permisi Bu. Saya ingin meminjam gunting."

* * *

"Jaket Midorin yang tebal itu sampai koyak?" Momoi heboh, "Hanya karena nyangkut di pagar? Tapi kan, jaketnya tebal banget! Kok bisa?"

Mereka berlima berpandangan, menghela napas sambil mengangkat bahu, "Ibu-ibu yang Akashi temui itu malah cerita kalau ia pernah kemalingan jam-jam segitu." Kagami menghela napas lagi, "Aku gak tahu apa Akashi dipinjaminya gunting atau enggak. Yang jelas, jaket Midorima itu robek besar sekali." sambil membentangkan tangannya. Momoi tertawa, "Kuharap jaket itu dibawa ke tukang jahit. Midorin pasti menderita waktu itu!"

* * *

"Ceritakan kejadian terakhir, dong!"

* * *

**IV. Celaka Rumah Robek DUA**

"Woy, Satsuki! Kalo gak cepetan ke sekolah, kutinggal nih!" di depan pintu asrama putri, Aomine berseru kesal.

"Kenapa kita harus menjemputnya dari asrama putri?" tanya Kagami bingung.

"Woy, Baka! Tahu gak si Satsuki tuh buta arah!"

"Ya mana gue tahu Aho!"

"Baka!"

"Aho!"

"Baka!"

"Aho!"

"Satsuki/Momoi-san, kami berangkat!" seru keduanya bebarengan. Mengambil sepeda dan pergi dari situ.

* * *

"Eh, Aomine."

"Ngg?"

"Itu Momoi-san kan, yang di belakang kita?"

Aomine menatap ke belakang, "Iya nih. Woy Satsuki! Kau ingat jalan, kan?!"

"…"

"Momoi-san kok tadi dipanggil gak nyahut?"

"…"

_Ada yang aneh,_ batin Kagami.

"Oi, Aomine. Buruan yuk."

"Iya Baka, gue juga mau buruan nih. Satsuki, jangan lupa abis ketemu perempatan belok kiri! Lurus terus masuk Gang Teikou, ya!"

"…"

Kedua pemuda itu memacu sepeda mereka. Satu dengan kebingungan, satu tanpa merasa aneh sedikit pun.

* * *

"Lho?" Aomine cengok, "Kau laju banget ke sini, Satsuki?"

Momoi mengerutkan kening, "Apa maksudmu, Dai-chan?"

"Bukannya tadi kita ketemu di jalan, ya?"

"Aku udah berangkat awal-awal Dai-chan, jam 6.15. Gak, aku gak ada ketemu kamu, kok."

Kagami memperhatikan tas Momoi dan menyadari kalau tas itu berbeda dengan yang dilihatnya di jalan.

"Jangan-jangan_…_"

* * *

**-OWARI-**

* * *

**Bonus:**

"Tahu gak? Pas aku nyampai di rumah Nijimura-senpai, aku kan noleh ke belakang sebentar. Rumah merah yang berada di jalur ketiga itu memang kelihatan dari situ—tapi tiba-tiba saja, rumah itu udah berada di jalur yang sama dengan rumah Nijimura-senpai! Seakan-akan berpindah, gitu!"

Momoi bergidik ngeri. Adakah yang seperti itu terjadi?

* * *

**Makasih banyak buat kelompok mentoring Icha dkk., cerita kalian berkesan banget. Makanya aku jadikan di sini, mmmpphh… Makasih jg buat yang udah berkesempatan singgah dan membaca cerita ini! Maaf kalo ada yang gaje, soalnya Ai buat pas lagi Ujian Sekolah (sempat-sempatnya…) Review sangat diterima, kalau ada yang gak dimengerti bilang aja ke Ai, ya! Oks, sekian. Cherioooo~!**


End file.
